Areas and routes with traffic congestion usually have the highest amount of pollution in the air. Concentrated pollution is harmful to pedestrians and others that dwell outside in areas with traffic congestion. Conventional traffic congestion management techniques apply a macroscopic perspective that limits the basis of congestion management actions to a narrow collection of driving information that is aggregated over a large group of drivers rather than specific and unique behaviors of individual drivers. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.